Utsugi Kururugi
( ) | birthday = August 7 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 178 lbs | eyes = Dark Grey | hair = Dirty Silver | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Mimagotei Soul King | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Yatagarasu of the Mimagotei Head of the Kururugi Clan | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Mimagotei | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (great-grandfather) (father) Senka Kururugi (mother, deceased) Suzaku Kawahiru (half-brother) Sayuri Matsumoto (half-sister) | education = Tenshō School (presumed) | status = Active | shikai = Terujin Ōhirume | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Utsugi Kururugi (枢木宇津木, Kururugi Utsuugi) is a male born of and prior to . Taken in by at birth, he was designated to serve as a loyal retainer of the Soul King and trained in combat under as one of the latter's first disciples. For much of his adolescence, well into his adult years, Utsugi was unaware of his father's identity was and was actually led to believe that his father was an evil villain in the history of who murdered Senka and left Utsugi an orphan. It was this deep-seated hatred that Utsugi held toward his father that allowed to manipulate him into working with him. Appearance He is first introduced wearing a basket-like mask over his head, with small slits lined up side-by-side in the front and back of the mask. Utsugi's attire consists of a a unique variation of an old Mimagotei uniform, which is reminiscent of Buddhist monk clothing. Over this uniform, Utsugi wears a black vest which is strapped on over his left shoulder. The vest bears the mark of the Royal Guard, which is crafted onto the vest in gold. The vest appears to be made from a very sturdy material, as it was able to block both an attack by a Zanpakutō and a barrage of kunai knives. Due to his robe being long enough to reach down the length of his legs, one doesn't normally see his hakama pants, which is similar to those worn by regular Royal Guard members. Utsugi wears a sandalwood necklace around his neck, which is an uncommon sight among the other retainers in the Soul King palace. When unmasked, Utsugi is shown to have messy silver hair, which messily hangs over with one stand in particular hanging over his forehead. He is often seen to bear a very stern look, upsetting enemies and allies alike. Utsugi has a facial scar that runs diagonally up his face, which was caused by an several years ago. Personality Utsugi is shown to be an extremely serious individual, shown primarily by his stern and stoic facial expression. He has a strong sense of pride in his abilities. Utsugi strongly believes that the Spirit King is the highest authority, considering him and his family to be "the heavens", and that anyone opposing the "will of the heavens" must be punished. This may have to do with the fact that, because he wishes for a peaceful society, purging the society of all those who oppose the "will of the heavens" will allow for a peaceful society to be crafted. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. Utsugi, in addition, feels that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. In battle, Utsugi is unwilling to yield any sort of opening for an opponent, whether it'd be clear they stand on his level or not. However, he is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities, as anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. According to him, he shows no mercy to anyone that "threatens the heavens", most likely referring to the Spirit King. This was shown when he threatened his own Mimagotei subordinates that he'd kill them all if they did not complete their mission. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Against , Utsugi revealed that he fought with honor, ordering his agents to abandon their posts so that he and Minato could fight without interference. In addition, he exemplifies this honorific code of battle by refusing to fight two-on-one, stating that a one-on-one battle is when two souls clash for their ideals and principles, and it should always be that way. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities By his standing as a higher-up in the Royal Guard, and the head of both the Kururugi Clan and the Tenshō School, Utsugi is a master of all the basic Shinigami skills. His skill allowed him to face off with any of the four Yonkō during the Quincy Blood War, and was enough to pressure Seireitou Kawahiru to the latter's limits in battle. Overbearing Spiritual Power: Utsugi contains a vast and overwhelming spiritual power, that easily puts him in the leagues of any Sōzōshin, according to Raian Getsueikirite. Jūsuke Kannogi, another member of the Royal Guard, noted that if Utsugi took on Sōsuke Aizen from the moment he defected, there would have never been the need for the Gotei 13 to enter into a war with him and his Espada. This implies that Utsugi is powerful enough to single-handedly defeat Aizen and his Arrancar army, a claim which Utsugi has all but denied. Innate Abilities : : Zanjutsu Master Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While preferring to finish fights with his martial arts, Utsugi is a master of several different Zanjutsu styles and techniques. This is shown by his capability at fighting Seireitou, a master of Zanjutsu in his own right, nearly effortlessly. His attacks are much too quick to witness, appearing as streaks of light than anything else. Hakuda Master (撞指, "Thrust Fingers") Kotodama Manipulation Zanpakutō Terujin Ōhirume (刃照る天照, "Shining Blade-like Heavens"; literally "blade that shines in the heavens") is the name of Utsugi's Zanpakutō and is revered in legend as the ancestor to Ryūjin Jakka; born in an individual every several thousand-some years, to he whom will lead the guard of the King of Spirits and protect the heavens themselves. It is said to be the incarnation of the deity Amaterasu. When in its sealed state, it is sheathed within a wooden container that gives it the disguise of a shakujō, with the golden ornament with six rings being at the end of the Zanpakutō's hilt. *'Shikai:' From the moment it is drawn, Terujin Ōhirume enters its Shikai form instantaneously without the need for Utsugi to chant the release command. It does not appear to change whatsoever in its appearance, despite now shedding its shakujō disguise and resembling an actual katana. :Shikai Special Ability: The powers of Terujin Ōhirume are still to be ascertained. Utsugi claims, however, that its power responds to the need to "protect the heavens", in that the Zanpakutō offers him whatever means necessary to "guard the heavens". *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes Behind the Scenes